


Hana, Please Knock Next Time

by TheAbsentMindedArchitect



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble, F/F, Hana please learn how to knock, In which Hana is a muggle Slytherin, also when you put the wrong pairing tag, fucking rip me, mercymaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbsentMindedArchitect/pseuds/TheAbsentMindedArchitect
Summary: Drabble based on the Harry Potter AU Mercymaker drawing by Dinochoobs on tumblr. Poor Hana walks in on her professors and she is sad and scared for life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dinochoobs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinochoobs/gifts).



> A HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE GAY thanks to Reynarius who heavily beta'd this and I love you and may your pens always have ink and you always have paper to write on even though you probably write on google docs like normal sensible people.

“And as you can see, the potion then takes on a different appearance. The appearance and taste supposedly depends on the nature of the person using it.” Professor Lacroix grimaced at her own words as if recalling a bad memory. “We are moving onto Amortentia next class, and for those unfamiliar with it I suggest you begin studying it for I expect a two page essay detailing its history and effects by Monday.” She paused to stare at everyone in the room before turning to erase the chalkboard. “ _Bonsoir._ ”

“Gross. I really don’t have time for this.” Hana grumbled to herself, putting away her cauldron and her books before she made a beeline for the door. She pushed her way past other students as she headed for the Great Hall. Ignoring the pointed glances she got from the Hufflepuff table, she sat down next to a certain aspiring healer who was currently being occupied by a bowl of rice.

“It’s almost like Lacroix has constantly had a broom stuck up her ass or something.” Hana muttered as she made a grab for the plate of _gimbap_ that materialized when she sat down.

“I half expected for her to make us brew the Polyjuice Potion ourselves but it’s like _HELLO_ _IT TAKES MONTHS TO BREW?_ Not all of us are going to graduate the top of our class from a fancy ass French school hidden in the mountains.”

The Hufflepuff barely spared her a glance before he made a grab for a second plate. “You’ve been saying that ever since first year _miga._ Besides, Professor Lacroix is actually pretty nice, it just seems like you rub her the wrong way. She actually pointed me in the direction of this great book that has a lot of obscure potions.” Lúcio paused before looking up thoughtfully at the Slytherin. “Maybe I should bring it with me when I go to my lessons this weekend. Madam Ziegler probably brewed a couple of these before.”

“Oh hey, speaking of which do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me this Sunday? There’s this group that’s performing at the Three Broomsticks and for some reason I’ve been craving butterbeer.”

Hana frowned. Why couldn’t it have been any other weekend?

“Sorry, I have that muggle tournament I told you about the other day. I’ve been practicing all week for it and it’s seriously cutting into my sleep along with all this homework we’re getting assigned all of a sudden.” Not to mention that she had to keep her rank up so those fuckbois below her couldn’t claw their way to the top and rub it in her face when she came back home for the summer.

“It’s more than a day?” The other boy carefully piled up his used dishes before turning his full attention to his friend. “You do realize you have to ask for permission from your Head of House right? They don’t usually let students off grounds unless it’s something important.”

 _Si-bal._ She was honestly in no mood to even look at Lacroix’s face much less speak to her politely. “Do you think she’s still in her classroom? She hasn’t come down for dinner with the other professors yet.” She might as well get this over with now seeing how it was already Thursday night and the sooner she gets this shit cleared up the sooner she can get her head back into things.

“Probably. Try to word it nicely, yea? She has most of her classes today so she’s probably in a bad mood.”

“How do you know-?” Hana stared at Lúcio for a second before shaking her head and gathering her books. “Nevermind. I’ll meet you in the library in an hour so we can work on that history essay together?”

“Of course. But remember - be nice.”

Hana gave the Hufflepuff a little salute before turning and making her way to the dungeons. On her way down, the young witch wasted no time in preparing for the Starcraft tournament - even before she had learned if she could actually even go or not. As she neared the potions classroom, she debated and weighed the pros and cons of choosing to play as the Protoss over the Zerg during her matches.

Of course with her mind occupied with thoughts of the tournament and just how much _fun_ it would be to wipe off the smug looks on those boys’ faces, Hana neglected to stop at the doorway of the classroom and knock like any normal student would had they gone to ask their teacher a question. No instead, she chose to simply walk into the classroom unannounced.

“Professor Lacroix? So I have this thi-”

Hana froze when she saw the sight in front of her and _maybe_ , kind of, lost her grip on one of her books in her arms, which _of course_ happened to be the heaviest one and made the loudest thud when it landed directly onto her foot. Her pained curses and the noise from the book were more than enough to alert the other inhabitants of the room.

Right there in front of Hana was her potions professor and Head of House, Amélie Lacroix, who was pinning a _very disheveled and flustered_ healer by the name of Angela Ziegler against the desk in a very compromising position. Papers carelessly strewn across the floor around the older women and poor Hana found her jaw hanging out in shock, the words she had been eager to speak dying on her tongue in an instant.

“I-”

If looks could kill, which Hana was pretty close to sure it could at this point, she’d probably be dead five times over under the intensity of Professor Lacroix’s glare. Was this how it felt when people looked at a Basilisk? God, she felt bad for them. Not even bothering to explain herself and avoiding all eye contact with both women, she swooped down to grab her fallen book and sprinted out of the dungeons after slamming the door shut.

She immediately went to Headmaster Morrison after that, knowing full well that she would never be able to look or _speak_ to Professor Lacroix to try and ask for permission a second time after witnessing that disaster. Fortunately enough, Morrison agreed and gave Hana permission to leave Hogwarts for the weekend.

  
Upon her return at the start of the following week, however, Hana received an anonymous letter that simply read, “ _Knock first next time.”_

**Author's Note:**

> https://dinochoobs.tumblr.com/post/158485072709/yo-i-want-to-throw-my-hat-into-the-harry-potter


End file.
